Cashmere Dreams
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Ok, so I watched Before We Go with Chris Evans and fell in love with Nick! He was a total doll to a complete stranger and she was so rude at first but I couldn't help thinking of how this would have gone if it was Steve and Tony. Would they really just let things go like that or would they eventually end up together? If you haven't seen the movie go watch it! It was great!
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror, Tony tried to talk himself out of staying in the room with a stranger. He had said his name was Steve but what did he really know about him other than he liked to help strangers? With his wallet gone, his phone broken, and missing his ride to Boston, the last thing he had expected was to be sharing a room with Steve. Which, if he were honest wasn't really going to be a hardship. Looking at his reflection, Tony admonished himself for being so uncertain. He was Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark and Stark men didn't do uncertainty. Chuckling softly to himself, Tony stripped out of his clothes, stepped into the shower and sighed at the feel of the hot spray.

He silently berated himself for a fool for entertaining the idea of there being something between them. "What exactly am I doing here?" Shaking his head, Tony finished up his shower, washing off the soap and then reaching out for a towel. Steve was a good person, way to good for a guy like him. Sighing as he dried off, Tony wasn't aware that similar thoughts ran through the head of his beautiful hero.

Steve stood in the middle of the room watching the bathroom door. He could hear the water in the shower running as he tried to figure out what to do about Tony. They'd been together for most of the night, most of it spent getting to know each other and the other half trying to find Tony a ride out to Boston. Biting his bottom lip, Steve tried not to think about the man behind the door. To not wonder about this stranger and how in such a short time he's changed his out look on life. Sighing, Steve stepped back from the door, unaware he'd even moved forward. He moved towards the mini bar and poured himself a drink. "God, what am I getting myself into?" He was nervous, more than he probably should be with a stranger but that wasn't all it was with Tony. It was the man himself, from the head of dark chestnut curls to rich, sable eyes, and his smile. Steve took a quick sip from the glass, hissing at the way the brandy burned as it went down. He set the glass down on the bar at the sound of the bathroom door opening and turned to see Tony standing there in a bath robe. "Hey." He said softly, he looked the man over from head to toe and knew he was in more trouble than he'd originally imagined.

"Hey yourself." Tony gave him a shy smile, fighting back the fluttering in his stomach. "I, uh, I hope I didn't use all the hot water."

Steve smiled, tilting his head in acknowledgment. "I'm sure you didn't, so if you will excuse me..." He drifted off as he nodded towards the bathroom.

"Oh, damn, yeah sorry, let me just..." Tony moved over towards the small table by the window. "We, uh, we still waiting on room service?"

"Yeah, they should be up in a few." Steve turned to the bathroom, walking in with the knowledge that Tony's dark gaze was watching him.

"What the ever living fuck am I doing?" Tony whispered to the now empty room. He stared at the closed door, running a hand over his stomach. "This is crazy, I should just leave right now. If I leave right now, Steve can enjoy his night and..." Tony stopped at the sound of a soft knock on the door, followed by a voice announcing room service. Glancing between the bathroom door and the room door, Tony decided to eat then figure out where to go from there. He wouldn't sleep with Steve, no matter how badly he wanted to but he would enjoy his time with him. Steve made him laugh and that was something he'd not done in a very long time.

When he opened the door, he smiled at the blushing young blond, ushering him into the room and directing him over to the small table. "You can, ummm, set everything there." He moved over to where Steve had set out the money for a tip. "Here, not sure if this is enough but..."

"Oh, no sir, the tip was paid with the bill. You have a nice night."

Tony nodded at the young man, giving him a dazzling smile as he pushed the cart towards the door and out the room. "And you have a good night as well. " He gave the small blond a wave as he left the room. He turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening and couldn't help the small grin that curved his lips as he looked at Steve. "Uh, room service just left."

Steve nodded, returning Tony's grin. "Great because I'm starving."

Tony chuckled, "I just bet, you've spent most of the night trying to help me. You must be tired and hungry."

"Not so much as tired as I am hungry. Running around New York can take a lot out of you." Steve walked over to the table and lifted the lids on the plates and grinned. "Cheeseburgers and fries." He turned back to Tony, his smile widening with his pleasure.

Tony stared at the two plates, jerking in surprise when his stomach let out a loud rumble. Flushing, he looked up at Steve and laughed. "Well, I guess I can agree with you there." He walked over to the table and looked back down at the plates. "Thank you, in case I haven't said so before. You, uh, y-you didn't have to help me but you did. Even when I was being a complete asshole to you."

Steve smiled at Tony, he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as he held Tony's gaze. "You are very welcome, Tony." Steve whispered softly. Moving forward, he raised a hand up towards Tony's face, cupping his jaw gently. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Tony's lips, letting out a soft sigh as Tony kissed him back. He pulled him closer, groaning at the feel of the hard body beneath the robe. Steve slid an arm around Tony's waist to keep him close to him as he slowly pulled back.

"No, Steve, wait, w-where are you going?" Tony whispered breathlessly. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up into dark baby blues filled with desire. Raising a hand, he brushed his fingers across Steve's beard and mustache, smiling in wonder at the feel of the soft hair. "You kissed me?"

"Been wanting to all night, figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Steve said softly. He stared at Tony in wonder, taking in the wire rimmed glasses, facial hair, and kiss swollen lips. "Want to again, if I'm honest with myself. "

Tony nodded, staring up at Steve in stunned silence. "Really?"

Steve smiled at his surprised tone. "Yeah, really." Leaning down, Steve pressed another kiss against Tony's lips, this time increasing the pressure. He couldn't help the small moan that left him as Tony pressed up into the kiss. He shivered at the feel of warm hands pressing against his back. Pulling back, he looked down at Tony. "Ready to eat?" He looked down at Tony, praying he couldn't tell what he was really asking.

 _God yes, as long as it's you._ Tony blinked up at Steve as he pushed back the thought. "Y-yeah, we ummm, w-we should eat." He replied breathlessly. He felt the soft rumble of Steve's laughter as it moved through his chest. "I like cheeseburgers and fries."

Steve grinned, "Yeah, I seem to remember you telling me something like that earlier." He led Tony over to the bed, watching as he climbed up and got comfortable. Turning, Steve went to retrieve the plates from the table then headed back to the bed. "Come on, we can eat and watch a movie before we fall asleep."

Tony nodded, taking the plate held out to him. He set it down on the bed and waited until Steve got comfortable as well. It wasn't until Steve started eating did he take a bite of the burger. Tony would deny it later but now...all he could do was chew and groan as the flavor seemed to fill every pore of his body with pleasure. He started at the sound of Steve's chuckle, flushing as he looked at him from beneath his lashes.

"Good, is it?" Steve didn't hide the laughter from his voice, pleased to see Tony eating and enjoying it.

"Yeah, haven't eaten since yesterday, I think? I, uh, I'm not to sure." Tony looked down at his plate with a small frown. He always lost track of time when caught up in his work.

"Then it's a good thing you're with me, at least you get a good burger, fries, and shake." Steve grinned, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Plus we get to watch a cheesy hotel movie."

Tony let out a bark of laughter as he took a sip of his shake. "Well, what movie are we watching, since it's obviously going to be one we have never seen before."

Steve grinned as he pressed the on button on the remote and waited for the television set to light up. "Not sure but I know we can fill the time if it really stinks."

Tony looked up at Steve quickly, his thoughts moving through his head in quick succession. "Ummm, Steve, w-we can't...I-I mean, not tonight, i-if that's ok?"

Steve frowned at Tony's statement until understanding dawned. "Oh, god Tony, no! I-I didn't mean...look, you're gorgeous, ok but I wouldn't, not after everything you've been through tonight."

Tony nodded as Steve kept rambling. _He thinks I'm gorgeous. He thinks I'm gorgeous and he doesn't even know my last name!_ Tony tried to hide the flush of pleasure that moved through him, looking up at Steve with a shy smile. "It's fine, I mean you haven't had an easy night either. What with going to your friends party and your ex being there." He watched the shadow that passed across Steve's face, held in a sigh of sadness at how down he suddenly looked.

"Yeah, well not like I wasn't expecting her to be there. I mean she is the maid of honor." Steve sighed. He didn't want to talk about Peggy and their past, he wanted to get to know Tony better. To figure out what a guy like him was even doing in New York. "So, ummm, ready to get to Boston tomorrow?"

Tony frowned as he looked down at his plate. "Not really, kind had a reason to leave in the first place and going back seems to make all of this seem like it was for nothing." He thought about Ty and the hell he was sure to go through when he got back to town. "Not to sure I want to go back to all the hell that is my life right now."

Steve moved closer to Tony, moving their plates over to the night stand and readjusting his position. "You know, the old man was right, you do have choices. If going back is something you don't want to do then..."

"I wish I didn't have to go back but I do." Tony interrupted Steve softly, a sad smile twisting his lips. He was beginning to rethink what they'd been told earlier as well. That maybe he _did_ have a choice despite what Ty said. Maybe...just maybe that choice really was with Steve. "I need to make sure, despite everything he's done, I need to make sure that what I'm feeling isn't just rejection from one and rebound for the other. No matter how real it feels." Tony glanced up at Steve, his face heating from the look in Steve's eyes. "Plus, you, uh, you have Bucky's wedding in two months so..."

Steve felt a slow grin curve his lips as he watched Tony closely. "Yeah, well someone had the bright idea of telling him they were my date." He couldn't hold in the soft laugh as Tony ducked his head.

"Well, you seemed so uncomfortable around your ex and you've been trying to help me all night so I thought it was time I return the favor." Tony watched as Steve's grin widened. "Shut up, I have my moments." He chuckled softly.

Steve nudged Tony with his foot, watching him as a warm feeling flooded his chest. "You do and they mean a lot more than maybe even you realize." He said softly. He hated that Tony was going back to an abusive boyfriend, someone who didn't understand him nor appreciate him. It also worried him, Tony had mentioned some physical abuse in the past as well and he hoped he'd be spared the hell upon his return. Reaching over and giving Tony's hand a squeeze, Steve turned to the television, searching for a movie for them to watch.

They spent the night talking and laughing about anything and everything that came to mind. Neither wanted to think about how time was winding down. They didn't talk about the mutual attraction between them or the desire to explore it further. They kept the conversation light and fun, enjoying the others presence for as long as they were allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Months Later..._

"You know Stevie, when you set your goals high, you set them high."

Steve looked up from the bow tie he was struggling with when Bucky walked into the guest room. Holding in a sigh, he tried to ignore his friend. He already knew what it was he wanted to talk about and Steve wasn't really in the mood. He'd left Tony at Grand Central almost two months ago. Two months in which he'd been beating himself up for not having gotten his last name...until Bucky had done it for him.

 _"_ _Well hot damn, Stevie!You were with Tony Stark at my party! Can you believe that, I mean you of all people?! Quiet, shy, blushing you and all you did was offer him help finding a ride home!"_

Steve had been understandably angry at first but the longer he thought about it the more he understood why Tony hadn't given him his last name. He'd read all of the information he'd been able to find, only to realize that what he knew and what he read didn't mesh. Sighing softly, he looked over at his now grinning best friend. "Why are you grinning and come help me with this damn tie." Steve sighed in frustration.

Bucky walked over to Steve, laughing softly. "You think he'll show up?" He asked while fixing Steve's tie.

Steve didn't try and pretend he didn't know who Bucky was talking about. Knew it would be useless to try and pretend he wasn't wondering the same thing. "I don't know, I mean, I never got his last name from him and I never gave him mine but..."

"But he had said he was your date, Stevie, that doesn't sound like he'd stand you up." Bucky looked at his best friend and grinned. "I mean, he seemed to really like you."

Steve tried not to think back to that day and how much it had hurt to tell Tony goodbye. To taste his lips one last time before sending him back to an abusive boyfriend. "I really liked him too, Buck but that doesn't mean he's going to show up today. He was just with me for the party and because I was helping him find a way back to Boston." Steve avoided looking at Bucky, didn't want to have to explain that he had fallen for the dark haired stranger. A man with a laugh that made him feel better in minutes and a warm smile that heated him from the inside out. How did he explain to his best friend that Tony wasn't free to be with just him though? Even if it had torn his heart out to have to let Tony go, he understand _why_ he'd had to.

"He'll be here, if for no other reason than because he couldn't stay away from you."

Steve gave Bucky a small grin, not wanting to bring his friend down on his wedding day. "Yeah, ok if you say so, Buck." He gave him a slap on the back and turned him towards the door. "We're not gonna worry about that, today, we're gonna worry about making sure you get to the altar and say I do to your bride." Steve gave Bucky's broad shoulder's a squeeze. "You know Nat will literally kill you if you're late."

Bucky's grin widened, "Not today she won't besides, she's running a little late, last minute arrival."

Steve sighed, he hoped it wasn't someone Bucky and Natasha were ttrying to hook him up with. "Buck, I swear..."

"It's not a blind date, Stevie, I swear. Nat said it was a friend from college who she didn't think was going to make it." Bucky waved at a group standing by the front doors as he and Steve entered the church. "Besides, I think she's bringing someone, not sure."

Steve nodded, a small smile curving his lips up. "Well, either way, come on, we need to go talk to Sam and Clint and make sure you don't pass out or..."

"Or cry like a giant baby!"

Steve laughed as Clint walked down the center aisle towards them. He was smiling as he extended his arms out to them. "You guys look like double mint twins!"

"Shut the hell up, Barton." Bucky growled low. There was no heat to his words if the smile on his lips was to go by.

"Language." Steve said softly. He looked around the room, glancing at all the people already there. It wasn't until his gaze fell on a man with dark curly hair did he focus. It couldn't be, could it? Did Tony really keep his word and show up for the wedding after all? Steve started in the direction of the unknown stranger until a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hold on tiger, just where do you think you're going?"

Steve turned to see Sam watching with a concerned look. Glancing back in the direction of the stranger, Steve bit back a groan of frustration. They were gone, Steve scanned the crowd but didn't see them. Turning back to Sam, he sighed. "Thought I saw someone."Relieved when Sam didn't press the issue, he simply nodded then turned back towards Bucky and Clint. Steve looked the crowd over again, searching for a dark, curly head of hair. H e didn't stop until Bucky walked over and asked if he were ok. "Yeah, I, uh, I'm good." Turning towards the altar, he smiled. "You ready for this?"

Bucky grinned, his gaze following Steve's. "I've ready for this since the day I was born."

Steve laughed as he, Bucky, Sam, and Clint all headed towards the pastor. Looking back through the crowd one last time, Steve sighed. He would worry about the mystery person later, right now duty called.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, if you stand over here by yourself, no one will see you."

Steve stiffened at the soft voice, trying to slow down his racing heart. Turning, he felt his lips curl up in a smile as he looked into the dark, laughing eyes of Margaret Carter. "Hi, Pegs, didn't think you were going to make it."

Peggy looked at Steve, giving him a serene smile. "Well, you know how persuasive James can be."

Steve laughed, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He scanned the room for Bucky and almost dropped his drink. There, standing in the entryway between the dining room and backyard stood...

"Isn't that your friend Tony?" Peggy asked softly. "He cuts a dashing figure in his suit."

Steve nodded dumbly, his gaze locked with the sable one watching him. He tried to control the racing of his heart as Tony made his way over to them. He couldn't quite catch his breath as he looked Tony over, not missing the smoothed back dark hair, wide sable eyes, and that beautifully full mouth. Steve unconsciously licked his lips, remembering the taste and feel of Tony's lips pressed against his.

"He cleans up rather nicely, if I do say so myself." Peggy said softly, she had a small smile on her face as she gave Steve a wink. She laughed softly at the blush that started high on Steve's cheeks. "Oh, you have it bad for him."

"Yes...no...I-I mean I do, uh, I like him but..." Steve broke off as Tony walked up, a smile curving his lips.

"Hey, thought I'd find you here." Tony looked up at the blond man in front, his stomach fluttering as he tried to keep as calm as possible. He glanced over at Peggy and gave her a small smile. "Ms. Carter, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Peggy laughed softly as she gave Tony a small nod. "And you as well Mr. Stark." She saw the flash of surprise that crossed his face but said nothing else to give him away. "If you two will excuse me, I need to speak with the bride and groom." She smiled at Tony then turned and gave Steve a small buff against his cheek. "Don't hurt him to badly, he looks like he might enjoy it." She whispered.

Steve let out a startled laugh as he nodded at Peggy, his gaze still on Tony. He hadn't missed the flash of surprise or the now nervous twitching of his fingers. "Thanks, I'll try not to." He glanced over at Peggy, watching as she turned and walked away. "How long have you been here."

"I was here for the wedding, I-I saw you but..." Tony stopped at the sharp look Steve gave him. "I-I wasn't sure if you had come with someone or not so I didn't..." Tony broke off, trying his best to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. If Steve _was_ herewith someone, Tony wasn't sure what he'd do. He could feel his face heating under the bright, blue searching gaze. "Please say you're not here with anyone."

"Are you still with him?" Steve asked softly. He wouldn't answer any of Tony's questions unless this one had the answer he wanted.

"I left him two weeks after I left you." Tony took a small step closer to Steve, hope flaring in his chest. "I swear, if I had known how to find you I would have let you know. But you said you, uh, would be here today a-and I figured you wouldn't mind..."

"I don't mind, Tony." Steve reached out and pulled Tony closer. "I was kinda hopin' you'd show up." He smiled down at the brunette in front of him. "Bucky was certain you would, said you looked like you wouldn't be able to stay away."

"I had the best reason to keep the date." Tony looked up at Steve, aware that they were swaying gently to the music. He moved his arms around Steve's waist as he pressed his cheek against Steve's chest. "Can we talk later?"

"Where are you staying?" Steve asked softly. He moved them around the outer edges of the dance floor, enjoying the feel of Tony pressed against him. "You can come back to my place i-if you want." He offered hesitantly. He knew Tony was probably used to staying in five star hotels but he couldn't see himself spending his first night with Tony there.

"I, uh, I have a place here in the city but we can go back to your's." Tony pressed his face against the fabric of Steve's shirt. "I'd really just like to be alone with you, if that's ok?"

Steve let out the breath he was holding. "Sure, we can leave whenever you're ready."

"Now." Tony stated as he pulled back from Steve. "Right now, it's been two long, lonely months and I want as much time with you before you have to go do something else heroic."

Steve laughed, a happy sound that bubbled up out of him and spilling on to those around them. "Ok, ok, let me say by to Bucky and Natasha first then we can leave."

Tony nodded, he let his hand slide down to Steve's and stay there. Relishing in the warmth that enveloped his cold fingers. Looking up at the man next to him, Tony gave him a shy smile. "I'm glad I made it tonight."

Steve looked back at Tony, a goofy grin on his face. "I'm glad you made it too, Tony. More than you'll ever know."

They made their way over to where the bride and groom sat with a circle of friends. Steve grinned as he and Tony walked up hand in hand. "Hey you two, we, uh, we're going to leave a little early!" He shouted over the music. His grin widened as Bucky looked behind then then laughed. "He made it Buck!"

"I see buddy! Have a good night and make sure he gets hope safely!"

Steve nodded as he felt Tony's fingers tighten around his. "I will, you two call me once you reach Kiev, don't wanna have to come bail ya' ass outta jail!"

Bucky grinned, "I'll call but no promises about the jail thing though!"

Steve chuckled as he pulled Tony forward, wrapping an arm around his waist, he pressed a kiss against the curls within reach. "Well, I'm tellin' ya' now, I will be busy for a few so if I don't answer..."

"Gotcha Captain!" Bucky lifted his glass in salute to Steve, giving him a wink as he flushed red. "Good to see you again, Tony! Don't keep our dear Captain up to long!"

Tony felt his face heating as he grinned at Bucky. "I'll try not to!" He looked up at Steve, grinning at the look on his face. "Or maybe I will." He said loud enough for Steve to hear.

Steve laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Tony with him towards the exit. "He's such a ham sometimes!"

"Reminds me of my best friend, just not as loud!" Tony shouted back in response. He sighed in relief when they finally made it outside, the sounds of the music fading the further away they moved. "Steve?"

Steve stopped, turning as Tony looked up at him. "We don't have to do this Tony. We can always go grab a cup of coffee and..."

"What? Wait, no, christ, Steve I want to ok? I really, _really_ do, I just, w-why did Bucky call you Captain? Where you in the military o-or..."

Steve gave Tony a soft smile, relieved at his question. "Well, not exactly military." Steve straightened his shoulders as he looked at Tony. "Captain Steve Rogers at your service. I work down at the firehouse on W. 31st."

" _You're_ Steve Rogers?" Tony stared at him, surprise and pleasure racing through him. "You, uh, m-my penthouse, your station was the one that had answered a call about a fire a-and someone trapped inside a few weeks ago."

Steve tilted his head thoughtfully, thinking over all the call's he'd answered recently. He smiled as he finally remembered the one Tony spoke of. "Yeah, it was hell, the building is huge!" Steve could remember how he'd felt staring up at the skyscraper, wondering how they were going to rescue anyone in time.

Tony chuckled as he followed Steve to his car. "It houses most of the company with a few of the personal floors being up top." Tony gave Steve a shy look before he sighed and stopped walking. "You saved my best friend that night Steve a-and I want to thank you for that."

Steve turned to look at Tony, surprised at his statement. "I was just doing my job, Tony. I couldn't leave him up there and at least make the attempt to save him."

Tony laughed, a watery sound as he looked at Steve. "Well, I'm glad you did. We, uh, we almost lost him in a car accident. Took his wife and their unborn child." Tony sighed as Steve hugged him close to him, a strong hand rubbing circles across his back.

"God I'm sorry Tony." Steve said softly. He led him over to a dark blue truck, opening the door for him, Steve helped Tony in. Walking quickly to the other side, Steve hopped in behind the wheel then turned to face Tony. "I'm glad I could help your friend."

"You're to good for someone like me." Tony said softly. He wanted to stay with Steve but the fear of messing things up, of Steve being unhappy because of him filled him with all his past doubts.

"You're Tony Stark, what can I offer you?" Steve said, a genuine smile curving his lips.

"Just you." Tony said desperately. "I've thought about you everyday since I last saw you a-and maybe a change wouldn't be so bad?"

Steve grinned as he started the engine. "No, Tony a change wouldn't be so bad."

Tony let out a soft breath as Steve backed out of the space and drove to the exit. Reaching for one, strong hand, Tony smiled softly. "Does that mean I'll get to dress you in cashmere instead of cotton? I mean I love how you look in a cotton robe but you would look so much better in cashmere or silk."

Steve chuckled, "Cashmere sounds good, Tony, really, really good." Steve drove them to his small apartment in Brooklyn. He knew it wasn't much but it was what he called home. When he opened the door for Tony, he could feel his stomach fluttering as sable eyes looked around the front room.

"Is this your latest one?" Tony looked around with wide eyes, touching the sketch on Steve's easel. It was of someone important to Steve, Tony could tell from the way the lines connected, the care that had been taken with the shading and color. "Who is it of?"

"You, I couldn't stop thinking about you either, Tony." Steve hadn't wanted to think about the beautiful man dressed in a dark gray cashmere sweater and matching gray pants and shoes. He reached for him, pulling him close. "I meant what I said, you showed me it was possible to love more than one person."

"Good because..." Tony broke off, his throat suddenly dry as he stared up into bright, baby blue eyes. "Because I feel the same way."

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony, they would finish the rest of their conversation later. Picking Tony up, Steve carried him to his bedroom. Whether they went to sleep or did more, he knew it would be a night filled with more than just dreams. Dreams that had been filled with a dark haired stranger dressed in cashmere and a night that had changed his life...forever.


End file.
